The Enchanted Implements
by LovingEden
Summary: Meet Shadowhunter Ardestia Bradley. At the age of five, in 2008, her parents were murdered. At the age of sixteen she was attacked by a clank of vampires and she soon turned into a vampire. There had once been a time where she had been titled one of the best Shadowhunters of all time, but now she was being sent to a new kind of institute. An institute made for downworlders.


Prologue - 2003

"Does it hurt?" Easton looked to his finance with a frown on his face. Carolyn took his hands in hers and he could feel her thumb brushing against his knuckles. He looked down to meet her gaze and found relief in her smile.

Carolyn knew what he was talking about, of course, being ascended. Still, as if to lighten the mood she asked, "Does what hurt?" Carolyn's smile grew wider and Easton's grip on her hand got tighter. She leaned into his ear, "I think my hand is in more pain right now than you will be in a few minutes. We'll be in and out of there soon enough. I promise." She said reassuringly.

"And then we can get married." Easton finally smiled and he watched the girl nod her head.

"And have children." He went on and for a moment he saw Carolyn's eyes widen. Easton leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And they'll have your beautiful blue eyes, and gorgeous brown hair."

"They won't all have my eyes and hair, Tony." She whispered back and her fiance' smiled.

"Well we'll know in five months won't we?" Easton's eyes moved down towards Carolyn's belly. "Ardestia Bradley."

"You want a girl?" Carolyn sounded surprised and her eyes widened when she saw her fiance' nod his head. Most men wished for a boy, and she had always expected for her future husband to wish the same. Though Easton had always been different, and Carolyn wouldn't have agreed to marry him if he was like anyone else. She lay her head on his shoulder and a moment later felt soft lips on her forehead. "I like that name, we could call her Dess."

"Then let us pray for a girl." Easton moved to wrap his arms around Carolyn just as the dark wooden doors opened.

Inside Carolyn could see many of her friends and family, which surprised her. She was shocked when she met eyes with her mother and her younger brother. She stood frozen, watching her mother stand up from her seat and begin to walk towards her.

Easton saw this and tugged on Carolyn's hand. She looked up at him with a look that said the words she could not say. He nodded his head and gently let go of her hand.

"Good luck, I love you." Carolyn said to him before beginning to walk over to her mother.

Her mother was dressed beautifully for the occasion. A green dress complimented her pale skin and dark hair. She looked unreal to her, for the woman that had raised her was not the type of women who wore dresses, ever. With the exception of weddings and formal events such as this one, the one Carolyn hadn't expected her mother to come to after she had announced her pregnancy and her engagement.

Carolyn was even more surprised when her mother smiled at her, reaching her arms out to her as if she had never denied them to her, which she had. Carolyn was hesitant to fall into her mother's arms, but she gave in for the sake of her husbands future, as well as for her child's.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Carolyn heard her mother whisper in her ear. As they pulled away from the hug her mother gasped at the sight of a small baby bump. Carolyn felt her heart race due to the fear of her mother causing a scene at her future husband's Ascending. Her mother smiled.

"You carry it beautifully, honey." Carolyn's mother said and her eyes widened. "Just like that gorgeous ring on your finger." Carolyn allowed her mother to take her hand in hers and gaze at the ring.

Consul Dieudonne looked impatient. "Rebecca Lovelace, if we may please get started?"

"Oh of course, Consul. I apologize." Rebecca took her daughter's hand and pulled her to where her husband sat with Carolyn's brother.

On this day The Council room was full of bright light. For once the windows were allowing sunlight into the room and the red velvet curtains were pushed to the side. As Carolyn sat down in between her mother and brother she could see a large double circle painted in the centre of the room. Surrounding the circles were painted runes, ones that were made specifically for the task of Ascending a Mundane. Carolyn had never seen runes like these and she watched as Consul Dieudonne led Easton to this circle, his scarlet robe shifting with every move that he made.

"Easton Bradley please kneel in the centre." Consul Dieudonne commanded in a deep voice. Easton nodded his head and walked to the centre of the double circle. He paused there for a moment, standing in the centre of the sunlight. He turned his head to Carolyn and gave her a small smile. Carolyn felt her cheeks begin to burn as Easton knelt down.

"Do you swear, Easton Bradley, to forsake the mundane and follow the path of the Shadowhunter? Would you take into yourself the blood of Raziel and honour that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the world of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks in honour?"

"I swear," Said Easton, his eyes looking directly into Consul Dieudonne's.

"Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, and an eye to see when all others are blind?"

"I can." He said.

"And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?"

"I will."

Consul Dieudonne paused, lifted his head, and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Carolyn and she could have sworn she saw him give her a smile. His eyes fell back on Easton. "And do you swear, to always honor the fact that you will be the very last Ascended Shadowhunter? Will you always honor the fact that your lips will be the last to drink from The Mortal Cup?"

"Always." Easton said and Consul Dieudonne nodded his head once.

"Then," Consul Dieudonne pulled The Mortal Cup from the pocket of his robe and held it out to Easton, "you may drink from The Mortal Cup."

Carolyn clutched onto her brother's arm. This was the dangerous step. This step was the reason why, after Easton, there will never be a single mundane ascended again. The blood of Raziel could kill a mundane, but Easton had already told her he did not care. He had told her he would rather die than not be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

Easton brought the cup to his lips and drank. Carolyn felt her hands go numb from how tightly she was gripping her brother's arm. Her eyes were closed shut, and she was too afraid to open them.

"Carrie…" Liam whispered in his sister's ear. He tried to shake off his sister's arm but she was holding on too tight. "He's fine."

Carolyn hesitated but when she opened her eyes she saw Easton rising from the floor. The runes had begun to glow around him and even Easton himself seemed to shine. He had never looked so beautiful.  
From that moment onward Easton was as a shadowhunter, just like is fiancée Carolyn. Five months later they were both blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Tears brimmed Easton's eyes as he held his own daughter.  
"She's so beautiful Carrie… gorgeous just like her mother." He said smiling down at the baby girl who had her pinkie wrapped around his finger.  
"Ardestia Bradley." He murmured before kissing her small forehead and kissing his beloved on her cheek, as they both fell asleep, clearly exhausted.

He swore to himself from that moment forward, he would do everything in his power to protect and love both of them. He would never let anything bad happen to his two beautiful girls.  
Two years later, Carolyn was standing across from Easton. She was dressed in a silk gown, slim at the top and flaring out slowly as it got closer and closer towards the bottom of the dress. They were both dressed in traditional shadowhunter wedding colours. Gold.

"And do you swear, as shadowhunters, to fight together, battle together, and protect one another in the dangers of both this world and the world of Idris?"

"I do." Easton and Carolyn said without looking away from each other. Their hands were tied together by rope.

"Do you, Easton Bradley, to make Carolyn Lovelace a stronger, braver, and, if possible, even lovelier woman than she is at the very moment?"

"I do." Easton said with a smug smile on his face that caused Carolyn's cheeks to turn a bright red.

"And do you, Carolyn Lovelace, promise to take Easton Bradley's name with pride and make it thou own? Do you promise to be a shadowhunter but welcome yourself into a complete new line of Shadowhunters?"

"I do." Carolyn said looking into Easton's eyes.

Consul Diuedonne reached for his pocket to grab the steele that would bind both Easton and Carolyn by marriage. The rune was similar to a binding rune used on Parabati, though this one could be removed or covered. Easton managed to look away from Carolyn to watch Consul Diuedonne, allowing Carolyn to get a good look at the runes that were covering his black gear.

The rune itself was to be placed on the fingers mundanes place wedding rings. It was a simple rune and to Carolyn it was quite elegant.

Carolyn looked away from Easton and saw Consul Diuedonne looking around in confusion. He was patting down his waist, his belt was empty.  
"I cannot seem to find my stele." The Consul said with a frown on his face. "I could have sworn I placed it in my belt before we started the ceremony."

A moment later Carolyn heard a faint giggle. Knowing who the giggle belonged to she sighed and shook her head, "Consul I-" She started just as a little girl's head popped in between her and Easton's arms. The girl was holding a stele in her hand that was nearly as tall as her.

Carolyn looked out at the crowd of people who had come to see her wedding. Never had she ever felt more embarrassed than right now. "Consul I think I found it." She heard soft laughter and "Aww"s." coming from the crowd.

"Ardestia Laren Bradley." Consul acknowledged the girl standing in Carolyn's and Easton's circle of arms. A moment later he smiled and gently took the stele from the little girl's hands.

"Do you, Easton and Carolyn Bradley, promise to raise your daughter together and make her the greatest she can be? Do you promise to raise her with love and with dignity?" He continued, drawing the runes on both of their fingers.

Easton and Carolyn looked down at Ardestia with a small smile on their faces.

"We do." They said at once and Consul Diuedonne took a step back.

"Then by the power of the angel, I pronounce you husband and wife." Consul Dieudonne said and raised the steele over the rope. Ardestia moved out the way, backing up into her mother's chest. The rope ripped in two and the crowd cheered. "You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
